Forever and Always
by writergirl1992
Summary: Kate is comatose. Her journey through her past, present, and future... with the guidence of her mother. What will Johanna tell her? Will Kate finally embrace Castle as more than just a friend? Will she even wake up? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so like most Caskett fans this summer is going to be impossible. I personally will be happy that I can work a 17 hour day, and not miss my favorite show. However I can spend my free time writing about what I want to see happen. So… its long. I'm truly interested in what you guys think. I'm looking at a three part story, but if I get enough people to review… who knows? I'm going to rate it T now because in chapter 3, things get a little hot. OH, BEFORE YOU READ! When you are reading the italics, there is a name behind the sentence… that's the person speaking. It's a crummy way to write, but I've be busy. Don't forget to review! **

**I don't own Castle, and frankly I'm perfectly fine with the job Andrew Marlow is doing… although must Kate get shot? Ha ha, consider this my disclaimer. **

* * *

><p>"Part one- The Past."<p>

It had been three painstakingly long three days for the now scruffy writer. It had been three days since her surgery. Three days in a bed comatose. People had told him to go home, they'd even insisted. He would look up at them with his piercing blue eyes, and they knew they were never going to win. His face wasn't the only thing that had taken a drastic hit. His once full figure was starting to slim, this worried not only his mother but Jim and the rest of his family from the 12th.

Alexis didn't know what to do, the summer was coming to an end and her plans to move with Ashley now seemed hard. She didn't want to leave her father, not in the state he was in. Yet her not going meant that she was giving up Ashley. There were many days she spent sitting in her father's now untouched study. Blackpawn had threatened a return of his advance… but the mayor quickly stepped in and put a stop to Gina.

Martha found acting hard. She knew that her son was an adult; that he was capable of handling himself, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was losing weight like crazy, and there was no razor on this earth that could handle his now thick facial hair. He didn't laugh; he didn't cry… he just sat there, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. It was as if when she closed her eyes in that field, Richard Castle died right along with her.

Yes, everyone who loved Kate Beckett was devastated, but they had no idea what Kate herself was dealing with. Little did anyone know, Kate Beckett was going to return to them, much sooner than they thought.

* * *

><p>Kate woke in the records room at the 12th. She was sprawled out on the floor, a box and flashlight nearby. Why was she here? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Hadn't she been shot? Suddenly she heard footsteps; she wasn't alone.<p>

"Is anyone there?" Kate's hand flew up to her throat. There was a deep pulsing pain that now radiated to her core.

"Katie, my dear, don't speak." Her mother appeared from behind one of the tall shelves. Kate couldn't believe what she was seeing, surely she must be dead.

"Why am I here? Wasn't I shot?" Kate's brow furrowed.

"Katie, you're here because you haven't passed over," she stopped and smiled at her little girl, "you've been given a second chance."

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"You know I love you, always have, always will." Her mom came and knelt down extending a hand to help her daughter off the floor. Kate quickly took her hand wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around her.

"I love you to, mom." Kate spoke.

"Then why is it that my death means more to you than your own personal happiness?" Johanna asked.

This brought Kate up short, she'd heard this many times. Kate sighed lowering her head, "I wanted justice for you."

"I have justice, Katie," she pause lifting Kates chin with her hand, "I have you."

"How am I justice?" Kate scoffed.

"You help people. Just because I'm gone dear, doesn't mean I'm not still with you. I've watched you at that scene. I watched you graduate college. I was with you the day you stepped into the field for the very first time. I've watched you struggle and I've see you in triumph. I saw how you coped with my death; I saw whose words you clung to when all hope was lost. I was with you on that fateful day that you met your soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Kate asked flustered.

"He's one of the best things that ever happened to you, Katie." Johanna smiled, "I can't express my thanks to him for saving you on many occasions."

"Who?" Kate asked, not realizing who.

"Katie, we'll be spending three days together. First day we'll be looking at one day in your past. Second day will be a day in your present. Last will be a day in your future. Are you okay? Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kate spoke.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?"Kate.<em>

"_Allison Tisdale, 24, grad student at NYU. Part of the social work program." Esposito_

"_Nice place for a social worker." Kate._

"_Daddies money." Ryan._

"_Neighbors called to complain about the music. When she didn't answer they had the super check on her."Esposito._

"_No signs of struggle, he knew her." Kate._

"_He even bought her flowers, who says romance is dead?" Lanie_

"_I do, every Saturday night."Kate._

"_Lipstick wouldn't hurt… I'm just sayin'"Lanie._

"_So what did he give her besides roses?" Kate._

"_Two shots to the chest, small caliber." Lanie._

"_Does this look familiar to anyone?" Kate_

"_No, but I'm not the one for freaky ones. Give me a Jack shot Jill over Bill so I can get my call and go home." Esposito._

"_Ah, but the freaky ones require more, they reveal more. Look at how he left her, covered modestly." Kate._

"_So?" Ryan._

"_So despite all of the effort, all of the preparation you won't find any evidence of sexual abuse."Kate._

"_You really get all that from just this?"Esposito._

"_This plus I've seen this before." Kate._

"_You've seen this before, where?" Esposito._

"_Roses on her body… Sunflowers on her eyes… don't you guys read?" Kate._

* * *

><p>"I remember this." Kate looked at her. "The killer was feeding off his sisters patients to get back at his father."<p>

"This is what I like about you, Katie. You have a drive to help even those who normal people wouldn't attempt to help. You don't turn and run from a challenge, at least not when it is your job."

Kate looked at her as if she might be crazy. "I'm confused."

"I know, but there is something more important that happened this day that we haven't gotten to yet."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Castle."Kate.<em>

"_Where would ya like it?"Castle._

"_Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD_, _we need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."Kate._

"_That's new." Alexis._

"_Mr. Castle, you've got quite a rap sheet for a bestselling author. Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest." Kate._

"_Boys will be boys."Castle._

"_It says here that you stole a police horse." Kate._

"_Borrowed."_

"_And you were nude at the time."Kate._

"_It was spring." Castle._

"_And every time the charges were dropped."Kate._

"_What can I say, the mayors a fan. If it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me." Castle._

"_Mr. Castle, this whole bad boy charm thing you got going may work for bimbettes and celebutants, me, I work for a living. So that makes you one of two things in my world. Either the guy that makes my life easier or the guy that makes my life harder and trust me you do not want to be the guy that makes my life harder."Kate._

"_Okay." Castle._

"_Allison Tisdale, daughter of Real Estate mogul Johnatn Tisdale." Kate._

"_She's cute." Castle._

"_She's dead. Did you ever meet her? Book signing, charity event?" Kate._

"_It's possible. She's not in my little black book if that's what you're asking." Castle._

"_What about this guy? Marvin Phisch, small claims lawyer."_

"_Most of my claims tend to be on the large side. So what's this got to do with me?" Castle._

* * *

><p>"The unofficial first day Castle started following me." A smile pulled at Kate's lips.<p>

"I was grateful for this day." Johanna announced. Once again she got that curious look from Kate.

"Why?"

"You finally found someone." Came her reply.

"Castle? I didn't find him… he's more like a lost puppy." Kate told her mother who didn't show any emotion. "We work well together."

"Yes, you do."

"God," Kate sighed. Her face fell… something was wrong.

"What is it, Katie?"

"I only remember bits and pieces of the day I was shot." She looked up at her mother, "he was standing so close… I don't know how he was affected."

"We'll get there soon."

* * *

><p>"<em>What?" Kate.<em>

"_Nothing. It's just the way your brow furrows when you're thinking, it's cute. I mean not if you're playing poker, than it's deadly." Rick._

"_Can I ask you a question?" Kate._

"_Shoot." Rick._

"_Why are you here? You don't care about the victim, so you're not here for justice. You don't care that the guys aping your books, so you aren't here because you're outraged. So what is it, Rick? Are you here to annoy me?" Kate._

"_I'm here for the story." Rick_

"_The story." Kate._

"_Why those people? Why those murders?" Rick._

"_Sometimes there is no story. Sometimes the guy is just a psychopath."Kate._

"_There's always a story, a chain of events that makes everything make sense. Take you for example, under no uncertain circumstance you should not be here. Most smart, good looking women become lawyers, not cops. And yet, here you are, why?" Rick._

"_I don't know, Rick. You're the novelist you tell me." Kate._

"_Well you're not bridge and tunnel. That means Manhattan, that means money. You went to college, probably a pretty good one. You had options, yeah you had better options, more socially acceptable and you still chose this. That tells me something happened, not to you. You're wounded, but not that wounded. It was somebody you cared about, somebody you loved. You probably could have lived with that but the person responsible was never caught. And that detective Beckett is why you are here." Rick._

"_Cute trick, but don't think you know me." Kate._

"_The point is there's always a story. You just have to find it." Rick. _

"You wouldn't believe how many times I tell him to listen and he doesn't," Kate laughed.

"Oh, I know. I think we are going to skip a little, there is a really important part near the end of this day that I think you need to see before we move forward."

"_Stop! Police! Don't move! Castle! NO!" Kate_

"_I got him." Castle._

"_Castle!" Kate._

"_Stay back! Stay back!" Harrison._

"_Let him go Harrison!" Kate._

"_Easy, easy, easy." Castle._

"_Castle, you okay?" Kate._

"_Yeah, but psycho here needs a breath mint."Castle._

"_Shut up!" Harrison._

"_Okay! Hey, Harrison, you know what's bugging me? If you were that deep in debt why didn't you just ask your father for help?" Rick._

"_Castle! You're not helping." Kate._

"_You know what I think? I think you did ask. I think you asked and he said no. I think he always said no. Self made man like that I bet he thought you were weak for asking." Castle. _

"_He's the one who was weak, I was trying to make something of my life and all he cared about was her." Harrison._

"_That's why you killed her. It wasn't just about the money; you wanted to punish him before he died. Take away the only thing he loved. That's a pretty good story." Rick._

"_Who are you?" Harrison._

"_Harrison let him go, it's over." Kate._

"_It's not over! It's not over! Drop the gun or I swear I'm going to…" Harrison._

"_Tell me you saw that! You're going to put that in your report, right?" Rick._

"_Can I see the cuffs, please!" Kate._

"_Yeah, yeah." Rick._

"_What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Kate._

"_Well the safety was on the whole time." Rick._

"_Ya know, you could have told me." Kate._

"_Where's the fun in that?" Rick._

* * *

><p>Kate couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she watched it all play out. He'd been so charming, so damn disobedient.<p>

"You know it was this moment, that show of concern, that I knew he was the one for you, Katie."

"Not you too." Kate groaned.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, sweetheart." He mother spoke.

"How do you know that my heart wants Castle?" Kate asked brows raising.

"You tell me how you feel once you see this."

The setting changed, suddenly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices. We are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us there is no victory, there are only battles. And in the end the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand and if you're very lucky you find someone willing to stand with you. Our captain would want us to carry on the fight and even if there is…" Kate.<em>

"_KATE! Okay… Shhh. Kate, stay with me. Kate, don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay? Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate." Rick._

* * *

><p>"Tell me Katie, this time last year how did you feel about this man?" Johanna asked.<p>

"I was ready to tell him that I had feelings for him." Kate paused, "but he left with his bubbly blonde ex wife hanging off of him." Kates word dripped with hatred.

"If I may, I'd like to speak on his behalf. He wanted to take you, Kate, but you had a man at that time. He didn't hurt you, you hurt yourself."

"I thought you were on my side?" Kate's eyes started to tear.

"I am." She placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. "I just want you to be happy."

"I was happy."

"In a nowhere relationship? I doubt that." She spoke kneeling down in front of her. "Do you love the man you are with now?"

Kate didn't want to answer that. "No."

"Who is there for you? Who almost froze to death in a freezer with you? It wasn't Josh. Katie, your life is more precious than my death."

"Can we just move on?"

"Yeah, we can." Johanna stated.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Honestly, I wasn't expecting the reviews I got! What a way to wake up… To all of you who did review, thank you… and don't forget to review with questions, comments, and anything you'd like. When it comes to this chapter, Kate and Johanna's dialogue will be normal, however everyone else will be in italics! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Part Two- The Present."<p>

When Kate woke, it took a moment for her to realize exactly where she was. However the beeping of the heart monitor should have been enough of a clue. Her gaze seemed to follow the outline of her own long legs up to her now pale, peaceful face. There was tubing below her nose and an IV stint in her hand. Her necklace with her mother's ring was missing as was her father's watch. Had she lost those? Surly they had to be in with her belongings. Her mind started to race, what happened to her uniform? Did someone put a hold on her mail?

Even in her haste, the man sitting at her bedside didn't go unnoticed. His hair didn't seem much longer than she remembered, however it needed to be combed. His once clean shaven face had about a day's worth of stubble. Kate had to admit, she didn't mind Castle with a little stubble. His face seemed gaunt, and his eyes were terribly bloodshot. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to speak to him, to assure him that she wasn't going to leave him. Not now. She glided over to him, his hand on hers.

"Katie?" Her mother's voice called out, but Kate couldn't pull her gaze from the man in her sight.

"We fought," Kate paused, "he stood there to my face and told me that I was in danger and I treated him like garbage."

"Despite the fact that he does have a playboy reputation, he's a good man. I'd like to think that you're aware, but I'm still not sure, but he's a changed man." Johanna informed her daughter.

"He's been married twice; he's already been through two weddings. He has a family, a mother and a daughter and a life."

"This all matters how?" Her mother asked.

Kate sighed, "I want to have a family, mom. I want to get married and have kids. He's already done all of that, what if he doesn't want that?"

"Have you asked him?" Johanna asked with the utmost seriousness.

"No."

"Love, Katie, is one part faith and another part fate. You may not believe in fate, but it played a big role in where you are today. We all have one love, and just because he has a history doesn't mean he's not your one and done." Johanna spoke, her voice clear and precise, "after all, he's changed because of you. He went from cocky playboy to this." She motioned to the man next to her bed.

"I don't want to get hurt." Kate whispered.

"He's a man. They have a tendency to not think about their actions or their words, but Katie, that doesn't mean he's going to break your heart." Her mother explained.

"You are aware that this man in particular has a tendency to act like a nine year-old, right?"

"What man doesn't act like a nine year-old around the woman he's trying his hardest to impress? It makes me laugh considering I wasn't nearly as hard to impress as you, dear." Johanna chuckled.

"Are you seriously," Kate paused, "laughing at me?"

"_**Hey," Came Lanie's soft voice.**_

"_**Hey." Castle answered.**_

"_**How's our girl?" She asked him.**_

"_**No change." He sighed squeezing her hand. "I just keep wishing that when I squeeze her hand, she'd squeeze back."**_

"I want to," Kate mumbled, "I really do, Rick."

"Than do it." Johanna whispered.

"What?" Kate looked at her.

"Just will yourself to squeeze his hand." Johanna encouraged.

"_**Just keep squeezing her hand; sooner or later you'll get a squeeze back. At least I hope."**_

"_**What are her chances?" Rick had to ask.**_

"_**I'd say that any day she could wake up. There is always that chance that she won't remember anything." Lanie had to stop herself, she had to stay positive for Kate.**_

"_**I hope so." He squeezed her hand again, as if it would encourage her to wake. Silence feel. Lanie and him both watched the rise and fall of Kate's chest. Then suddenly Castle felt it.**_

"I did it, why can't he feel it?" Kate questioned.

"He can feel it, he's just in shock." Came her mother's reply.

"_**Laine, she squeezed my hand!" Castle raised his voice. He stood up leaning over her. "Kate, sweetheart, can you hear me?"**_

"_**I'm positive at this point she's close to coming back, Rick." Lanie placed a hand on his shoulder, "let her finish healing."**_

_**Rick still stood there, whispering sweet words to her. He really didn't care if Lanie was right there. His Kate was almost out of the woods. He had hope.**_

"I want to wake up." Kate spoke. "I want to wake up now."

"Katie, you still has one more day."

"No, my partner needs to know I'm okay." She was almost in tears now.

"Katie, dear, don't get upset." Johanna pulled her arms around her daughter for the first time since before she had passed away.

"I'm scared, but I want him. I want to wrap my arms around his waist and just stay there." Kate sobbed.

"_**Hey, how's the boss?" Ryan asked as he strode into the room.**_

"_**Making progress." Lanie replied. She looked up to meet his gaze and he looked at Castle as if to say "if Kate was awake at the moment… she'd kill him."**_

"_**Good, I just wanted to stop by before I went home. Esposito said he came by earlier."**_

"_**Castle?" Ryan addressed him.**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Maybe you should run home. Get some clothes, eat some food."**_

"_**I won't leave her." Castles word came out cold. "I won't ever leave her."**_

"_**I was just…"**_

"_**Don't." Castle snapped.**_

"Ryan didn't deserve that." Kate stated, eyes still brimming with tears.

"No, he didn't. However I can't say that Rick didn't have a right to act as he did after all, if that was Jenny in that bed, I'm sure he'd do the same thing." Johanna looked at her daughter.

"Castle's been there for me so many times. I need to be there for him." Kate started to sob once more.

"I think you've had enough for today."

"Can I just squeeze his hand one more time?" Kate asked, peering up at her mother.

"Go ahead."

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! Any ideas for her future?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- WOW, all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p>Her eyes flickered open. Where was she now? Unlike the last two places, this one was unfamiliar. She pulled herself out of the rather comfy recliner she was in and started to walk around. It was a nice place, for whoever owned it. Suddenly there was yelling.<p>

"_**Mandy Jo! Don't throw that! You're mother will kill me!" A small girl with curly brown locks ran barefoot down the short hall, a white porcelain tea cup in her hands.**_

"_**Daddy, wun!" She giggled, turning her head precisely at the wrong time slamming into the coffee table. **_

"_**Mandy!" Castle ran a little quicker to where his daughter was now sitting on the floor, broken tea cup in hand. Her eyes started to well up with tears. "Mandy!"**_

"_**I'm toe torry." She spoke, her lisp clearly evident.**_

"_**Oh, baby," He walked over to the girl sitting the pieces of the cup on the table before pulling her up into his arms, "Shhh, it's okay. Momma won't be too mad."**_

"_**Tee wont want me…" She sobbed.**_

"_**Momma is always going to want you, silly." Castle smiled and kissed her forehead before walking over and sitting in his wife's favorite chair. "Wanna hear a story?"**_

_**Her small head moved up and down quickly, "I wove your tories, daddy."**_

"_**Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful, smart woman." Castle started, but was cut off by his impatient little girl.**_

"_**Wike Momma."**_

"_**Yes, just like Momma," he smiled at her, "this woman liked to make everyone happy. However there was one bad man that didn't like that she liked to make everyone happy."**_

"_**I don't wike da bad man." Her brow furrowed. This always made Castle stare. She looked so much like her mother.**_

"_**The bad man didn't like her so much that he made her go to heaven, but he didn't make the ladies little girl go to heaven."**_

"_**Wittle wike me? Wittle wike me, daddy!"**_

"_**Yes, she was little like you." He smiled before going on, "the good ladies little girl grew up to be a beautiful, smart lady just like her momma. She wanted to make the bad man pay for what he did…"**_

"_**Like naughty pot?" She asked, eager to understand.**_

"_**A little." He answered, "so one day, the ladies little girl got hurt. She didn't go to heaven but she did find a really nice guy that loved her. He helped her get through her owie, and they eventually got married."**_

"_**Names, daddy?" Her brow furrowed.**_

"_**Patience," he smiled, "when the good ladies little girl had her own little girl, she loved her so much that she gave her baby her momma's name."**_

_**She looked at him.**_

"_**Well your momma is just like the momma from the story, she gave you her momma's name because she loves you so, so, so much!"**_

"_**Bad man hurt momma's momma." Her brow furrowed.**_

"_**Yes, baby, but it's okay. Momma isn't sad anymore. She gets to come home to the most beautiful, wonderful little girl in the world." He smiled at her.**_

"_**I wove you, daddy." She hugged his chest tightly.**_

"You know, I get to watch you all the time. I may not be there to guide you, but I couldn't ask for more _for_ you." Johanna smiled at her daughter who was now in tears.

"I always knew he'd make a great father, hell Alexis is living proof that he could raise amazing kids." Kate mumbled, trying to regain control of her emotions.

"You have to be aware that this, this moment, this day, it's all a great big possibility. You have been given an extraordinary opportunity to look into your future, but it's not set in stone. You have to give in. Let your heart take the front seat for once, let this man in. Katie, he is your one and done, your soul mate." Johanna's words rang out clear.

"Momma, can I name my little girl after you?" Kate asked, head turning to look at her.

"I'd be honored, even from heaven my dear." She smiled.

Suddenly there was more commotion in the house as she returned home possibly from work.

"_**I'm home!" Kate's voice called out. Her hand rested on her small but prominent baby bump.**_

"_**MOMMA!" Mandy nearly flew from her spot on Castle's lap. She threw herself around Kate's legs, "Momma, I wove you!" **_

_**Kate couldn't help but smile. She picked the little girl up and positioned her on her hip and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, baby."**_

"_**Momma, I bad."Mandy spoke up.**_

_**Confused, she put the toddler down and followed her. There on the coffee table were the pieces of the tea cup. Somewhere deep inside she was furious, not at Mandy, rather she was upset with Mandy's father.**_

"_**I torry." Mandy's tears were now welling up. Kate looked up at her husband.**_

"_**Hey! Don't give me that look. She's got my charm…" He gave her that lopsided grin, than looking down she saw it mirrored in her little girls face. **_

"_**Its okay, baby." She kissed her head, "How about you go play in your room for a little bit."**_

_**The little girl ran away happily. Castle rose as Kate did the same. He walked towards her; his lips met hers as his hands traveled up to pull her hair from its restraints. She deepened the kiss now, pushing herself into him. Yes, even four and a half months pregnant she still wanted him just as bad as always. Her hands found their way up his shirt; dragging her nails down his back she heard him groan.**_

"_**We still have to cook dinner." He spoke, postponing her advance.**_

"_**Way to kill the mood." She smiled into his lips.**_

"_**I want to, trust me, I want nothing more than to rip your clothes off and blow your mind." His face was serious now.**_

"_**Tonight." She reasoned.**_

"_**Tonight." He stated stepping back. "Tonight, tonight, tonight."**_

"Well, as odd as that was for me to watch… I think watching it with my mother just officially made it creepy." Kate spoke.

"Remember Kate, it's not set in stone." Her mother reminded her.

"It may not be set in stone, but you can't tell me that it doesn't creep you out a little."

"Okay, so maybe I really didn't want to see that last bit… but I'm not going to stand here and confront it."

"Point taken." Kate retorted.

"How about we jump forward." Johanna suggested.

"_**He's so handsome." Kate peered down at the small newborn baby boy that lay awake in her arms. His deep hazel eyes a perfect mixture of both his parents. His hair, longer than most newborns was a bright burning copper.**_

"_**He's going to be a momma's boy for sure." Rick smiled kissing his wife's matted hair. She had just given birth not even an hour ago. **_

"_**What are we going to name him?" Kate looked up meeting Rick's eyes. **_

"_**How about Liam?" Rick suggested.**_

"_**Liam James." She stated.**_

"_**James… like Jim?" **_

"_**James is my father's name, he shortens it to Jim." She smiled.**_

"_**Liam James Castle." Rick announced just as the baby started to grunt.**_

"_**I think he agrees." Kate smiled. All of a sudden there was a light knock on the door.**_

"_**Come in." Rick permitted. A very excited Mandy ran ahead of her sister and grandmother.**_

"_**Momma!" She exclaimed, "momma why'd you ged nother baby?" **_

"_**This is your baby brother, Liam." Kate looked at her. **_

"_**Oh, Kate!" Martha always had the dramatic touch, "he looks just like you!"**_

_**Kate smiled, "I think it's an even divide."**_

"_**Oh, how about a family picture!" Martha pulled a digital camera out of her purse. Mandy crawled up on Castle who was sitting next to Kate holding Liam on the bed. "Alexis, get over there!" **_

"_**Really?" She looked around.**_

"_**We can't have our family picture missing one of the most important family members." Kate told her patting the side of the bed that was empty.**_

"Mom, I want to go back." Kate spoke.

"I know, honey. There's just one more thing that you need to see. This is after all the future, and everything is uncertain. Everything we've seen so far is a possibility."

"And what we are going to see now isn't?" Kate asked.

"As of now, with your current relationship status being with Josh, we will look at another future for you." Johanna took her hand.

"_**What do you mean? Josh I'm stuck here with the kids or the kids are stuck at the babysitters." Kate was exasperated.**_

"_**Kate, they need me." He stated, pulling up her suitcase next to the door.**_

"_**Did you ever stop to think that I need you? That our kids need you?" She was yelling now.**_

"_**I'll call, I always do." He tried to reassure her, but she was feed up. **_

"_**If you walk out that door, you may as well kiss your children goodbye." Kate sneered.**_

"_**You won't tell me what to do." He sneered back. Little to either of their knowledge, they had and audience.**_

"_**Momma, Daddy, please stop yelling." Seven year old Amy stood only ten feet away.**_

"_**Baby, go upstairs, please." Kate lowered her voice.**_

"_**Do what your mother told you." Josh yelled.**_

"_**Don't yell at her!"**_

"_**Shut up! She's my daughter, I'll yell at her if I want to." Josh yelled at Kate.**_

"_**Don't tell me to shut up." Kate was throwing daggers with her eyes. Then suddenly his hand was across her face.**_

"How does this make you feel?" Johanna asked.

"Horrible."

"Is it what you want?"

"If you're asking me if I want to be treated like crap, the answer is no." Kate spoke.

"I guess than you know what you need to do." Johanna gave her a sympathetic smile.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p> 


End file.
